masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix
__FORCETOC__ Quite simply, Renata is a phoenix. A brand new one. Appearance Renata is what one might call... exotic. She's about 5'4" with the figure of a trained dancer, and looks like she could be European? Her complexion is golden tan, but perhaps a bit too golden to be considered normal skin tone. There are also downy feathers in places that are a bit reminiscent of fire. More distinct fiery feathers intermingle with her wavy dark red hair. As if all of that wasn't strange enough, her ears have a vague wing-like shape and her large eyes look like living embers. The day-to-day clothing Renata chose with Mystic Madge is immaculate and perhaps a bit too fancy to simply wear around. But that doesn't stop her! Dapper vests with long flowing accessories; corsets and bustles; pretty much whatever she thinks will look good! She did however also agree to a more simple but stylish 'hero costume' that's made of a prototype material so that she doesn't have to be distracted by trying not to let her flames burn it away... Powers Elemental Form Renata can turn into a more archetypal phoenix at will, becoming a large elemental bird capable of great flight, speed, and maneuverability. In this form especially, she is a near limitless source of her element. Elemental Control As one might expect, Phoenix is able to create, extinguish, and mold her element to her will. She can even choose for it to not affect what it touches. They're not exactly active powers, but her biology is naturally magical and holds certain properties. It is possible she could access these traits for more direct application, but that has not yet been attempted. Listed below is what has been discovered thus far. *Blood: Extreme healing and regenerative properties. Some theorize it could even be used for resurrection of the recently deceased, though it has not been tested. *Feathers: Each one seems to hold a vast amount of magical energy that can be tapped into for various uses. Unfortunately, it is possible to expend the energy completely - leaving nothing more than a pretty feather. Background Pre-Halcyon Renata didn't really exist before waking up in Halcyon... Apparently before that she was just some artifact called The Ember? Which was also maybe a phoenix egg. She'd only overheard Xandrin talking in bits and pieces, so it's all a bit of a mystery to her. Phoenix knows she's rare and special (her summoners told her so), but she doesn't really know how or why they accomplished it. They just needed her help (some blood and other such things) in return for basically spoiling her with compliments and whatever she could think to ask for. Of course it also meant they couldn't just let her roam about. They warned her not to go outside because it was dangerous and there were monsters- they even showed her one and fought it off! So she spent her first month of new life in a stuffy old Victorian-style house trying to find ways to entertain herself. At least Jean-Claude the jackalope was there to keep her company... Then one day this weird boy(?) in some stretchy suit and a mask stumbled in. Clearly didn't belong. And right after that, this weird fancy person blasted through the wall as well! It all seemed great fun, so Renata helped Cardinal escape (or did he help her?) and has followed him around since. She's still looking for monsters. Cardinal won't show her his face, so he's still under some suspicion. Season 4 Journal Entries * Phoenix Chronicle - Season 4 Additional Scenes Season 4 * Musical Inspiration https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL_lLtHwqlBfaVLebNBv3odXs37qEdOVqTPlaylist